(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to hydrolyzed collagen type II powder compositions for inducing cartilage formation in an individual, a method of preparing the compositions and the use of the compositions in treating connective tissue disorder and replenishing skin viscoelasticity.
Studies have shown that collagen is a complex structural protein which provides strength and flexibility to skin, hair and nails. Collagen is an essential and major component of muscles, tendons, cartilage, ligaments, joints and blood vessels in the human body. There are three main types of collagen: I, II and III. Types I and III are primarily found in skin, tendon and bone. In contrast, type II is found predominantly in articular cartilage. Collagen is an unusual protein, in that the proportion of glycine residues is nearly one-third, which is unusually high in comparison to other typical proteins. Proline is also present to a much greater extent in collagen than in most other proteins. Moreover, collagen contains two amino acids, 4-hydroxyproline and 5-hydroxylysine, that are found in very few other proteins. The amino acid sequence of collagen is remarkably regular, nearly every third amino acid being glycine. In addition, the sequence glycine-proline-hydroxyproline recurs frequently. In contrast, globular proteins rarely exhibit regularities in their amino acid sequences (Stryer, L., Biochemistry, Third Edition, W. H. Freeman and Co., New York, 1988, pp. 262).
In 1986, collagen was sold for the first time in the United States for use as a food supplement. Collagen (a mixture of Types I and III) was extracted from calf skin tissue, hydrolyzed and prepared in powdered form for use as a dietary supplement. The composition was sold under the name xe2x80x9cHydrolyzed Collagen Beauty Supplement(trademark)xe2x80x9d (Smarter Nails and Hair, Inc., Newport Beach, Calif.). In 1987, xe2x80x9cHydrolyzed Collagen Beauty Supplement Tablet(trademark)xe2x80x9d (Smarter Nails and Hair, Inc., Newport Beach, Calif.) was sold which comprised collagen powder and 10 mg vitamin C compressed into 1,000 mg tablets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,745 to Koepff et al. discloses agents containing collagen peptides produced by enzymatic hydrolysis for the treatment of degenerative joint diseases. These peptides can be obtained from animal skin, animal bones and other sufficiently purified connective tissue and have average molecular weights of between 30 and 45 kilodaltons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,347 to Trentham et al. and Trentham et al. (Science 261:1727-1729, 1993) disclose the effective treatment of rheumatoid arthritis (RA) with water-soluble whole chick collagen type II or biologically active peptides derived therefrom. The mechanism by which the effect is believed to occur is via oral tolerization to autoantigens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,845 to Henderson discloses a therapeutic composition and method for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals. This composition comprises glucosamine, chondroitin sulfate and manganese ascorbate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,363 to Henderson discloses a therapeutic composition and method for the protection, treatment and repair of connective tissue in mammals which includes aminosugars and glycosaminoglycans.
Another well known substance which aids in the rejuvenation and treatment of such ailments as connective tissue disorder is a substance known as Hyaluronic Acid (also known as xe2x80x9cHyaluronanxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cHAxe2x80x9d). It is well known that the human body naturally contains such HA, as it is found in several parts of the body such as the soft connective tissue, the vitreous body of the eye, hyaline cartilage, synovial joint fluid, the dermis, and the epidermis. Within these parts of the body, HA acts as a lubricant between connective tissues of the skin, protects the joints by providing shock-absorption, and helps the body retain skin moisture. Over time however, as the body ages, the amount of HA present in the body deteriorates and the body may eventually develop one of several health problems, in part due to a decreased presence of HA. This effect is particularly apparent for those who are over the age of 50. Generally, the skin loses viscoelasticity, and wrinkles form ultimately as a result of this deficiency.
Due to the fact that HA is found in several different parts of the body, such a decrease in HA levels is associated with a great variety of disorders and ailments. For example, osteoarthritis patients experience decreased levels of HA in their synovial fluid. This has a detrimental effect on the joints because HA is primarily responsible for the lubricating and shock-absorbing effects of the synovial fluid. For this reason, researchers have theorized that the replacement of such lost HA may help osteoarthritis sufferers to rebuild damaged cartilage and to regain joint movement.
However, HA is not found exclusively in the human body. As a matter of fact, HA is found in most animals. For this reason, there has been substantial research conducted to extract HA from other sources so that humans may replenish the levels of HA that are lost over time. HA may be extracted from several sources such as from micro-organisms (Streptococcal cultures) through a fermentation process or from the isolation HA from rooster combs. Of these major sources, rooster combs produce HA having higher molecular weights. HA having a high molecular weight is too large to penetrate into the skin and the bloodstream and is therefore limited in its application. Generally, high molecular weight HA is used for eye surgery and cosmetics, specifically for creating a viscoelastic film to retain skin moisture and to block foreign substances.
For Osteoarthritis (xe2x80x9cOAxe2x80x9d) patients, one method of relieving joint pain is via a therapy known as viscosupplementation. Viscosupplementation requires an intra-articular injection of HA to alleviate the pain associated with OA and allows the patient to regain function of the affected joints. The end result of such treatment is that the HA has an anti-inflammatory effect. Alternatively, the patient may use intra-articular glucocorticoid injections. The benefit of both injections are somewhat comparable but the common disadvantage to both therapies is the invasive nature of the injections.
Another constituent which alleviates pain in the joints and helps rebuild connective tissue is an endogenous Glycosaminoglycan (xe2x80x9cGAGxe2x80x9d) called Chondroitin Sulfate (xe2x80x9cCSAxe2x80x9d) which is composed of Glucuronic Acid +N-acetyl-D-galactosamine+Glucosamine Sulfate. Generally, CSA is a biological polymer derived from connective tissue. There are three types of Chondroitin Sulfate: Chondroitin Sulfate A (xe2x80x9cCSA-Axe2x80x9d) (shown in FIG. 2) which is also known as chondroitin 6-sulphate, Chondroitin Sulfate B (xe2x80x9cCSA-Bxe2x80x9d) (shown in FIG. 3) which is also known as dermatan sulphate, and Chondroitin Sulfate C (xe2x80x9cCSA-Cxe2x80x9d) (shown in FIG. 4) which is also known as chondroitin 4-sulphate. The ratio of CSA-A to CSA-C declines in tandem with the progression of the aging process as does the content of CSA-B in the Dermis of the skin. In this respect, CSA levels are gradually depleted and such a decrease in CSA levels has a similar effect to a decrease in HA levels in that the shock-absorption and lubrication qualities are reduced. Thus, like HA, CSA is generally an important GAG for the maintenance of connective tissue.
Specifically, CSA-A has proven to be an effective anti-inflammatory that improves blood circulation, prevents Ischemic Heart Disease, reduces incidences of heart attacks, reduces incidences of strokes, and is also effective in supporting connective joint tissue. Insofar as Chondroitin Sulfate helps prevent heart disease, this phenomenon is due to the inherent antithrombogenic or anticoagulant properties which prevent abnormal blood clots and reduce the incidence of strokes. CSA-B is found in the dermis of the skin and is also one of the constituents responsible for maintaining viscoelasticity of the skin. CSA-C inhibits Elastase, which is an enzyme that progressively degrades cartilage during the onset of Osteoarthritis.
Currently, Chondroitin Sulfate may be naturally ingested via seafood. For example, mussels, oysters and shark cartilage naturally contain Chondroitin Sulfate such that ingesting these types of foods may help replenish lost Chondroitin Sulfate over time. However, it is impractical to continually ingest seafood on a regular basis because some people are allergic to particular types of seafood, seafood is relatively expensive, and some simply do not like the taste of seafood. Additionally, several Chondroitin Sulfate nutritional supplements are being sold currently for treating connective joint tissue. Most of these supplements derive the Chondroitin Sulfate from bovine cartilage or velvet deer antler. In these forms, Chondroitin Sulfate is generally a difficult compound to digest in the gastrointestinal tract and the type of Chondroitin Sulfate derived from such animals is generally not very effective in absorbing into the bloodstream.
There is a need for non-invasive therapies in treating OA and other connective tissue disorders which may be treated with HA and a need for compositions capable of promoting repair of damaged connective tissue. The present invention addresses this need.
One embodiment of the present invention is hydrolyzed collagen type II, the hydrolyzed collagen having an average molecular weight of between about 50 and 10,000 daltons. Preferably, the hydrolyzed collagen type II has an average molecular weight of about 5,500 daltons. In one aspect of this preferred embodiment, the collagen is obtained from chicken sternal cartilage. The hydrolyzed collagen type II preferably includes at least 20% depolymerized chondroitin sulphate and at least 10% hyaluronic acid. The collagen may be formed into an orally ingestible delivery medium or a topical delivery medium. The collagen is a low molecular weight, thereby allowing the orally ingestible delivery medium to readily absorb into the gastrointestinal tract of an individual while the topical delivery medium readily absorbs into the dermis of an individual.
The present invention also provides a method of inducing cartilage formation in an individual with a connective tissue disorder, comprising orally administering to the individual an effective daily cartilage-inducing amount of hydrolyzed collagen type II. The connective tissue disorder includes degenerative joint diseases, joint defects, osteoarthritis, polychondritis, vascular disease and cartilage injuries. Preferably, the effective daily amount is between about 500 and 5,000 mg. More preferably, the effective daily amount is between about 1,000 and 4,000 mg. Most preferably, the effective daily amount is between about 2,000 and 3,000 mg.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method of replenishing hyaluronic acid and chondroitin sulfate, restoring skin viscoelasticity, retaining skin moisture, healing wounds and improving the overall appearance of skin comprising topically administering to an individual, or other animal, a selectable amount of chicken sternal cartilage-derived material comprising hydrolyzed collagen type II having an average molecular weight of between about 50 and about 10,000 daltons. In this embodiment, the patient is given the option of applying as much or as little as desired to portions of the body as the individual sees fit (i.e., the eyes).
Still another embodiment of the invention is a method of preparing hydrolyzed collagen type II powder, comprising the following steps: cutting fresh chicken sternal cartilage to within not less than about 2 mm of the bone; suspending the cartilage in an aqueous solution; treating said cartilage with a proteolytic enzyme to form a hydrolysate, said proteolytic enzyme being capable of hydrolyzing collagen type II to fragments having an average molecular weight of between 50 to 10,000 daltons; sterilizing the hydrolysate; filtering the hydrolysate; concentrating the hydrolysate; and drying the hydrolysate to form a collagen type II powder. The method may further comprise the step of freezing the cartilage after the cutting step. Preferably, the aqueous solution is water. Advantageously, the enzyme is papain, ficin or bromelain. In one aspect of this preferred embodiment, the sterilizing step comprises heating the hydrolysate at 95xc2x0 C. for about 30 minutes. Preferably, the drying step comprises spray drying. Preferably, the pH of the suspending and treating steps is between about 4 and 8.